The production of C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 and higher oxygenated hydrocarbons from synthesis gas is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 3,944,588; 3,948,965; 4,115,428; 4,151,192; 4,302,547; 4,315,994; 4,327,190; and references cited therein.
Other prior art of interest relates to the reaction of formaldehyde or methanol with synthesis gas to produce oxygenated hydrocarbons, such as ethylene glycol, acetaldehyde, methyl acetate, butanal and the like, with different catalyst systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,333 describes a process for reacting formaldehyde and carbon monoxide/hydrogen in contact with a reduced cobalt oxide catalyst to produce organic polyhydroxy compounds such as ethylene glycol and glycerol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,868 describes a process for reacting methanol and carbon monoxide/hydrogen in the presence of cobalt carbonyl associated with an organic nitrogen ligand to produce methyl acetate, acetaldehyde and dimethyl acetal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,179 describes a process which involves reacting formaldehyde and carbon monoxide/hydrogen in the presence of a halogen-containing rhodium catalyst to produce acetaldehyde and ethanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,608 describes a process which involves the reaction of methanol and carbon monoxide/hydrogen in the presence of a tertiary organo Group VA compound-containing catalyst to produce n-butanol and n-butanal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,814 describes a process for reacting formaldehyde and carbon monoxide/hydrogen in the presence of a rhodium-containing catalyst complex with organophosphine and basic organic amine ligands to produce glycol aldehyde.
There is continuing interest in the development of new and improved catalysts and processes for converting single carbon compounds to higher oxygenated hydrocarbon derivatives.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for reacting formaldehyde and carbon monoxide/hydrogen to form higher oxygenated hydrocarbons.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for converting formaldehyde to C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 hydroxyketone products.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for producing 3-hydroxy-2-butanone and 4-hydroxy-2-pentanone.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.